Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged)
Marik is a new character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He made a cameo debut in For Villanjo and SmashWonders, where he was humorously reminded to obey the script. Marik also appeared in We need a new Link and Zelda to get a new protagonist version of Link and Zelda to avoid getting sued. Marik makes his official debut in Season 14. Throughout the season, Marik is constantly trying to come up with ways to boost the ratings of Super Smash Bros. Crossover, which usually gives new dangers to the heroes. An example is that he paid the bail for Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z so they can get their revenge on Pikachu just to boost the series' ratings. Marik does respect the people who support the series, as when Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi were added to the wiki, rather than delete the pages, Marik just forced Yugi and Yami Yugi to be on the show. After Sasuke Uchiha's death, Marik asks Naruto Uzumaki and his friends if they want the characters from "Darkstalkers" in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Despite their answer, Marik ignores them anyway and calls in Morrigan Aensland and directs her to the group. While trying to call the villains of "Darkstalkers", Marik is nearly run over by Ganondorf's horse, prompting Marik to ask if he ever heard of a motorcycle. However, Link and Zelda merely recognize him as the director they want to butcher, but Marik says his name is Marik, to which Ganondorf says he doesn't care. Marik then reveals he added Sephiroth to the series and eventually Marik and Ganondorf join forces as their goals benefit both of them. Later on, Marik broke off the agreement as he is seen without Ganondorf after Yami Bakura's Shadow Battle. At the end of Season 14, Marik tells the Heroes of Legend that their struggle against Pandoria was epic. Marik then says he wants to bring Pandoria back for the next season, but Yami Bakura threatens him with the wrath of the Pecking Order if he brings Pandoria back to the series. Marik is forced to agree to these terms. In Season 16, Marik and Dartz join forces to come up with a plot for Season 16, but instead have to stop 4Kids from canceling the show. Marik officially joins the Pecking Order after the 4Kids fiasco. In Season 17, Marik travels with the Heroes of Legend to Gundalia, and observes their struggle against Yami Bakura and Samus Aran. In Season 18, Marik is one of the few survivors of the zombie apocalypse. Marik leaves the Pecking Order in Season 20 and moves to Smash City. In Season 23, Marik assists his friends during their struggle against Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. Personality Marik uses his Abridged personality in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. However, he has a few new quirks exclusive to the series. In this series, Marik can be described as a greedy businessman, as he will do whatever it takes to boost the series' ratings. Marik does not care if his actions will create problems for the heroes, as long as they boost the ratings of the series. As mentioned above, Marik cares about what the fans of the series want, as he added Sephiroth, Yugi, and Yami Yugi into the series because they were requested by fans. Marik is still dimwitted though, as he keeps forgetting that Super Smash Bros. Crossover is a fan-made series and not a TV series. Trivia *Marik can be considered an antagonist because his actions create problems for the heroes. *Out of all the characters in the series, Marik seems to break the fourth wall the most. *Marik has appeared in almost every community message to date. *Marik has a hard time pronouncing complicated names, which is shown when he couldn't pronounce Morrigan Aensland or Yuma Tsukumo. Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains